Destiny
by Creative Curve
Summary: Unova will fall, Ghetsis will conquer, and Touko will discover her new destiny.


Prologue

Zinzolin watched his master carefully, his eyes locked tight on Ghetsis's figure as he slowly paced the control room of the Plasma Frigate. The dangerous Team Plasma boss was in deep thought; it was evident by the way he moved. Sage Zinzolin was anxious to speak with him, eager to share what nagged him so relentlessly over the past several days, especially after his master's bold maneuvers throughout Unova. He knew better than interrupt the man while he was in deep thought, so he waited, patiently, for the slightest sign of distraction from Ghetsis's tense movements

Zin's master paused as something outside briefly caught his eye. Zinzolin found this to be the perfect opportunity to speak, so he opened his mouth at his own risk.

"My Lord," he slowly began, "What if Touko . . . returns? And with a possible vengeance?" Talk about getting straight to the point. Over the years Zin had learned it was safer to get straight to the point with Ghetsis, as Ghetsis despised those who beat around the bush. If anyone dropped too many hints where they knew they should tread lightly, they may find themselves in a pool of blood in a dark torture cell.

With his back still facing his servant, Ghetsis gave a low growl with a following chuckle before he whispered quietly, "That's the goal."

"My Lord?" Zin egged on, begging for some form of clarification, as he clearly did not catch Ghetsis's whispered thought. "You, um, you froze the whole city of Opelucid, don't you think that will catch her attention?"

Ghetsis laughed softly at the shaking fear in Zin's voice. "Let her come," he proclaimed, louder this time. He sighed heavily as he did his best to keep calm with his incompetent servant, his lame excuse for second in command. But Zin was his most loyal, and he'd stuck with him the longest, and until someone else could prove his worth, Zin would have to do.

Ghetsis tensed his jaw. Couldn't his most trusted see his plan? Of course he couldn't. Zin was too frightened of defeat and failure to see the intentions beyond Ghetsis's actions. Yes these traits made him valuable, made his opinions worth hearing, because Ghetsis, too, did not want failure, but for once Ghetsis wished he could share his dreams with Zin without being advised other wise. Zin may have been his servant, but there were times when Zin would forget his place, and would need to be reminded harshly of who was in charge. Ghetsis hated the wasted time in reminding him, so he did his best to avoid it, until it deemed necessary. So it was prudent to keep his own intentions for Touko's close future to himself, for now. It was Ghetsis's own little secret.

"If I may," Zin continued on in a desperate attempt to make his master see reason, "Touko is powerful, very powerful, unstoppable even, with a full grown dragon at her side –"

"As I am and as I do, Zinzolin! You're point?" Ghetsis had turned now with a thinning patience, and was giving Zin the ultimate death stare. His servant shank back and averted his eyes, his hands fidgeting nervously beneath his cloak.

The Plasma boss kept his stern, red eye on Zin's cowering figure for a minute longer, before deciding to put the old man's mind at ease, and put things in terms that his lowly yet very faithful servant could understand. "Zinzolin, you do realize I need Touko's dragon, or N's, in order for Kyurem to reach his full potential, do you not? We've discussed this."

Zin looked timidly up into Ghetsis' hard face and gave a small nod and a faint, "Yes, m'lord." Ghetsis returned a half smile, laughed lightly and then turned.

"Then you can not deny it, Zin, you know what I _need, _so don't deny that we need her to come."

Zinzolin swallowed hard. It took every last ounce of mental focus to bring up the problem that plagued him most, his most absolute fear, the one thing that could ruin his and Ghetsis rise to power. "But what if they _both _come, your lordship, N and T—"

"Then I will use one and take the other!" Ghetsis hissed. Zin moved back with a start. Ghetsis had turned so fast it was like lightning, and the death stare he presented after his acidic voice had ceased almost caused the old Sage's legs to buckle with fear of another torture.

"How?" Zinzolin half whispered to the ground, avoiding the keen red eye of his master. He could hear Ghetsis's mood change as he laughed lightly at Zin's extended question. He sounded half amused as he spoke next, anxious even, to share his thoughts.

"I'll take N's Zekrom and combine it with Kyurem, and with black Kyurem I will smash Reshiram and take Touko for myself."

Zin became confused. This sounded nothing like the plan that was in place two years ago, and he once swore Ghetsis hated Touko with an icy passion. His master had to have something horrible up his sleeve, something terrifying in store once he finally defeated the young Hero.

"What will you do with the child?" Zin finally asked, looking directly into his master's eye. Ghetsis grinned evilly and moved so close to Zin that he could see his reflection through Ghetsis's red eyepiece.

"My new world will need a queen, Zinzolin."


End file.
